


Help a Brother Out?    Gamzee❤️Tavros

by LittleSnowCloud



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSnowCloud/pseuds/LittleSnowCloud
Summary: Gamzee gets a little... 'Excited' when Tavros is around. Tavros isn't in the mood for sex right now, but he's still willing to help a brother out.





	Help a Brother Out?    Gamzee❤️Tavros

Tavros rolled his four wheeled device to the door of his maresprit's hive and leaned forward, knocking gently. He sat back with his hands in his lap and waited patiently. A few minutes passed and he started to wonder if he'd knocked hard enough when the knob turned and the door opened a crack. Tavros suppressed a giggle when Gamzee's nose came into view when he pressed his face to the small opening. "Who is it?"

"Hmm." Tavros leaned forward and tapped Gamzee's clown painted nose. "Percie Micgee."

Gamzee retreated and Tavros heard him sneeze softly before he nudged the door open further and poked his whole head out. The juggalo's face broke out in a grin when he saw Tavros, displaying an impressive set of fangs. "Heeeey, Tavbro! I didn't know you was all up and comin over to see a motherfucker!" He stepped out and put his hands on the armrests of Tavros' four wheeled device, leaning forward for a kiss. Tavros raised his head a bit to kiss him back, but Gamzee stopped short and said, "Can I kiss you?"

Tavros laughed. "Of course you can!" 

Gamzee kissed him carefully, laying one hand on his cheek and growling affectionately. "I just wanna check if you're all up and feeling right for it," the highblood murmured when he pulled away, kissing Tavros on the forehead before tottering back into his hive in a drunken fashion that seemed intentional. He left the door open and Tavros pushed himself after, turning awkwardly to shut it behind him. 

Gamzee was already out of sight, but from further in the hive came the sound of deep singing, punctuated by many a voice crack. The broken song was wordless and Tavros followed it to find Gamzee sitting on his couch. The highblood stopped to glance at Tavros and said, "I almost got it, hold on..." He took a breath and sung a single, pure note. He grinned in victory and looked to Tavros happily. Tavros wheeled over to Gamzee and reached out to touch his cheek. "Good job, Gamzee." 

Gamzee growled deep in his chest - a noise subtly different from the growl he made when angry - and ducked his head to rub his horn on Tavros'. "Thanks, bro." Tavros smiled gently and let his eyes slide shut, content to just enjoy the soft feel of Gamzee's skin beneath his palm and the comforting touch of horn on horn.

After a minute or two, Gamzee pulled away and sat back on his couch, a lazy smile on his face. He patted the space next to him and Tavros glanced down at his lifeless legs before gripping the armrests of his four wheeled device and using them to haul himself up and half-throw himself towards the couch. Gamzee caught him and carefully pulled him close, helping him sit up and tugging at his pants to straighten his legs. When he was properly situated, Tavros sighed and leaned against Gamzee, careful not to whack the highblood with his horn.

Gamzee grabbed his hand and Tavros squeezed it in response, closing his eyes and relaxing while Gamzee slowly started to touch him. One hand stayed firmly locked onto his own while the other wandered over his body, brushing his hair back, flitting feather-light over his throat, then going to his chest before moving to rub his grub scars through his shirt. Gamzee carefully touched him lower and lower and Tavros kept his eyes shut the whole time, just letting his matesprit do what he wanted. There was a hesitant touch between his legs and when he didn't resist Gamzee rubbed him fully and gently.

Gamzee always seemed to do everything gently and usually it frustrated Tavros to no end. But for some reason, even with his matesprit's hand literally on his crotch, Tavros just... Wasn't feeling it today. The usual surge of heat didn't happen and his bulge stayed tucked in its sheath. Gamzee obviously noticed this and his hand moved down Tavros' leg, to where the feeling was lost. There was a low growl in Gamzee's chest, a deep noise, more felt than heard, and Tavros swatted at his arm, grumbling, "Don't whine, I can't help it..." The growl turned to a pathetic whimper. "Hush." The whimpering stopped. 

Tavros kept his eyes shut for a little longer, enjoying the warmth of his partner. Then Gamzee started to shake gently and Tavros looked up him. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Gamzee's gaze refused to meet Tavros' own and his face was bright purple. Tavros gave him the 'boy, you lyin' look and Gamzee ducked his head. "Nothing important..."

"Let me guess," Tavros said quietly. He leaned forward to kiss Gamzee at the corner of his mouth, laying one hand on the highblood's thigh. Gamzee hissed, hands fisted in his polka-dot pants, and Tavros giggled. "Poor lil Gamzee~ He needs to have sex with something doesn't he~?"

Gamzee hid his face in his hands. "Don't say it like  _that!"_  

Tavros laughed and Gamzee peeked at him, blushing to his ears. "I know you don't wanna, so I wasn't gunna say nothing..."

"Silly troll." Tavros reached up and rubbed at Gamzee's horns, causing Gamzee to purr/growl and shake harder. "I could still help you, if you want..."

Gamzee's almost-purple eyes immediately locked onto his brown-ish ones. There was a hunger in Gamzee's gaze that almost scared Tavros, but then he looked down at his lap and muttered, "I ain't gunna ask you to do that if you don't want to."

Tavros laid a hand on Gamzee's cheek and turned his head to kiss him on the lips. "But I  _do_ want to," he murmured against Gamzee's mouth. Gamzee's blush got worse.

"You sure?" 

Tavros nodded. "Positive." Gamzee covered his face again and Tavros smiled at him, shifting to the edge of the couch and lowering himself carefully to the floor. He dragged himself closer to Gamzee and gently tugged the other troll's legs apart, settling himself between them. Gamzee continued to shake, face hidden, and Tavros took a minute to pull his worthless legs around until they were placed well enough to keep him sitting up. Then he started to pull down Gamzee's pants and the boxers beneath them, humming a thanks when Gamzee moved to help Tavros get the clothes out from under him. 

Discarding the clothes, Tavros laid one hand on Gamzee's thigh, gently rubbing the grey skin. Gamzee whimpered quietly, breath quickening, and Tavros gently pushed up Gamzee's shirt to look at him. The highblood was evidently making an effort to keep his bulge sheathed, apparently expecting Tavros to change his mind. Tavros gently ran a hand between Gamzee's legs and there was a visible shift as his bulge searched for what it wanted. Leaning forward, Tavros kissed the hot flesh and Gamzee made a low noise, not unlike a cat in heat as his bulge forced itself free, pressing against Tavros' face. 

Reaching up a hand to rub it gently, Tavros turned his head and kissed it, glancing up at Gamzee to see if he was doing this right. Apparently he was, because Gamzee had uncovered his face and his expression was one of pure bliss. Gamzee's bulge rubbed itself against Tavros' cheek, and Tavros turned his head enough for it to find its way to him mouth and shove itself in. The tip of it attempted to wrap around Tavros' tongue while Tavros got a better grip on it, rubbing whatever wasn't in his mouth. Purple fluid quickly covered his hand, began to run over his fingers and down his arm, staining his coat sleeve and he thought regretfully that the stain probably wasn't coming out. One of Gamzee's hands gently rested on the back of his head and pushed him closer. 

Tavros complied with the pressure, thinking to himself that this was a lot easier than he'd previously thought it would be. Feeling rather confident in his abilities at this, of all things, he shifted closer, laying his hands on Gamzee's thighs and taking almost the entirety of the bulge, purple fluid running out of the corners of his mouth. Gamzee gave a high-pitched mewl of shocked pleasure, his body curving reflexively over Tavros' head, one hand gripping the lowblood's dark hair. Tavros purred in victory and Gamzee hissed under his breath, legs wrapping around Tavros' chest. "Ta... Tavros... Tav..."

Unable to breath due to the bulge down his throat, Tavros started to move, taking a breath when he pulled back and holding it as he once again went down to the base. Gamzee's arms were around Tavros' head, pulling him close again every time he moved back. Panting quietly, Gamzee murmured a nonsense string of syllables, occasionally moaning Tavros' name. 

Tavros, still purring, moved faster, moving his tongue and sucking gently, trying to find exactly what Gamzee liked. Going by Gamzee's moans and whimpers and the hitch of his breath, Tavros soon had him shaking all over, rubbing his face on Tavros' hair. 

"Tavros, I... I'm gunna..." Gamzee's arms tightened around Tavros' head and Tavros let him pull him close, so close that the entirety of Gamzee's bulge was in his mouth and his lips were pressed to skin. Gamzee gave a low moan of pleasure and Tavros shut his eyes as genetic fluid filled his mouth and flowed down his throat. Gamzee kept his grip on him for a few seconds more, shaking and whimpering, until Tavros pushed at him in an effort to take a breath. 

Gamzee's bulge started to retreat into its sheath and Tavros breathed heavily through his nose until his mouth was free and he could swallow the last of the purple fluid. Gamzee still had him in a death grip and Tavros reached up a hand to tap him. "Um... Gamzee?" The highblood's legs tightened around his chest. "Gamzee...?" 

Gamzee finally relaxed, slowly sitting back. Tavros wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and licked it clean, looking up at Gamzee's face. He looked ridiculously happy. Tavros pulled himself up onto the couch and Gamzee lazily turned his head, still with a goofy grin. Tavros kissed him, gently pushing his tongue into Gamzee's mouth and making out with him for a minute before pulling back and murmuring, "You taste very, very good."

Gamzee blushed and hid his face in the curve of Tavros' neck. "Don't say it like that..."

Tavros smiled, gently running a hand through Gamzee's tangled hair. "Okay."


End file.
